An Escalator Moment
by DesolateMoondust
Summary: We're all on the same course, why not experience it together?


**An Escalator Moment **

**Just a little something that I came up with that focuses on Naomi's inner thoughts, a one-off piece.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. Sigh.**

* * *

Stepping onto this bloody escalator, I realise that I'm actually behind, both in a metaphorical and physical sense. I look up at the number of people who stand ahead me, all waiting for this escalator to send us on our way and to drop us off at the end. Really, when you think about it, we're all travelling on the same machine, in the same life; why not just take a chance to cross each others paths and see if we can experience it together? Aren't we all just waiting and embarking on this journey alone? There will always be people before and after us, it's just how it works. It never stops, it just keeps on going, and more and more people end up on this route, trying to figure it out and imagine where to go next.

I look up from the spot I'm currently standing at, and recognise that it only takes one movement to drastically change your entire life. It only takes one person to alter everything you once knew to be true, and suddenly, it's not so lonely. You're not so alone. It's not something you always look for, if at all, but it happens. And there's really nothing that can be done about it, even though your brain argues to sustain some form control, you come to realise that you really don't have any. It's accepting that even though you want to _have_ that distance, you don't actually _need_ it, and really, you don't _want_ it. Not when you are able to be open and love one another entirely. The concept of control subsequently just doesn't come into the equation, because it doesn't belong. If anything it's about finding balance, compromise and understanding. It's all pretty simple when you truly think about it, without constant fear to dictate our next step.

Sometimes you need someone else to show you all of these things you never knew could exist until they shine a light on it - on you, and you realise just how much darkness you have been in. So having any form of distance, be it emotional or physical, is damaging. You just have to take the moment as it comes, and permit yourself to let go. Just let it go, and trust that life will be so much richer when you do.

I sigh and allow my gaze to linger before I gingerly touch the shoulder of the person in front of me and ask them to move out of the way as politely as I possibly can with an eye roll. I take a step up on the escalator and refocus my eyes firmly ahead of me. There will always be people who won't understand, but will support you. And there will always be obstacles that will seem like they cannot be overcome, yet they can – they will. It takes time. It takes patience. And it takes a certain amount of belief and trust to keep on, to fight and to know what you want.

Basically, it all just comes down to who _you_ want to be, and how_ they_ can make you better, stronger and so much more than you could have ever dare to become. Because as corny and trite as it may sound, when they believe in you, you believe in yourself. And that's such a selfless and significant thing, for it allows us to grow not only as a couple, but as an individual. With this thought in mind, I continue to walk up the steps, and gain momentum as I do. People move aside as I near my aim, and as her red hair comes into focus to confirm that it really is her, I comprehend that I was right all along and take the final step onto where she stands. I watch her for a moment before I reach out to entwine my hand softly in hers. She turns to me in surprise and beams at my sudden presence. The smile is honest, lovely and ever so beautiful.

Sometimes, life can be managed alone, if you choose it to be. But other times, and more often than not, life can be experienced with someone else. And that life is a _fulfilling_ one. We smile at one another as we reach our destination at the top, our hands clasped together, bound and united.

Yeah, life can be _pretty damn sweet_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
